Ceremony Guide
by Leaf of Shining Moss
Summary: Have you ever forgotten the words? Well here they are! This should end up having every ceremony in it! Don't worry, this does have story in it, and is not against the rules. PM me if you have an idea/request.
1. Kit to Apprentice

**Recently, I have seen a lot of people messing up the ceremonies. It could be for kit to apprentice, apprentice to warrior, warrior to deputy, warrior to elder, or changing a name. Plenty of times people mess 's okay to change it slightly or even drastically if you don't use canon clans, or it is set in the far future or past. **

** This story will use all the ceremonies I can think of. Each chapter will be a new one. I have looked and this is not against the rules. If you think it is, PM me, and we can work it out. **

**- Leaf**

**Kit to Apprentice**

The leader would call the kit forward and then say the following,

"_(Kit), you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as (new name, ending with "paw"). Your mentor will be (name of warrior or medicine cat)_. _I hope (name of warrior or medicine cat) will pass down all he/she knows on to you."_

Then the leader would call to the mentor chosen,

"_(Warrior)_**, **_you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from (former mentor), and you have shown yourself to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass on all you know to (apprentice)."_

Or the leader might call the less formal,

_"(Warrior), you are ready to take on another apprentice. You taught (previous apprentice) well, and he/she has been shown to be (quality) and (quality). You will be the mentor of (apprentice), and I expect you to pass down all you know to (apprentice)."_

If the leader is the mentor, he/she normally calls to say that he/she will be the mentor, and that is that.

At the end, the clan calls out the name.

* * *

Froststar called her clan together, "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meat beneath the highrock!"

The cats gathered and sat down patiently. Two kit's sat eagerly.

"Echokit, Mudkit, please step forward."

The two kits stepped forward.

Froststar called the ceremony, "Echokit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Echopaw. Your mentor will be Nightleaf. I hope Nightleaf will pass down all she knows on to you."

Looking to Nightleaf, the she-cat added, "Nightleaf**, **you are ready to take on an apprentice. You had received excellent training from Silverwing, and you have shown yourself to be quick and thoughtful. You will be the mentor of Echopaw, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her."

"Mudkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mudpaw. Your mentor will be Minnowflight. I hope Minnowflight will pass down all she knows on to you."

"Minnowflight, you are ready to take on another apprentice. You taught Blackshard well, and he has been shown to be strong and loyal. You will be the mentor of Mudpaw, and I expect you to pass down all you know to Mudpaw."

The cats cheered,

"Mudpaw! Echopaw! Mudpaw! Echopaw!"


	2. Apprentice to Warrior, Virtues and Names

**Apprentice to Warrior**

**From the Wiki:**

"Once the mentor is satisfied with the apprentice's progress and skills, he or she recommends them to the leader of the Clan. Then, the apprentice must pass an assessment, when their abilities as a warrior are checked. In cases when the apprentice has just made an important contribution to the Clan, the leader may decide that there is no need for an assessment (i.e. Firepaw after saving the kits, Brackenpaw after fighting courageously in a battle or Thistlepaw after fighting a dog).

If the Clan Leader is satisfied, he or she calls a Clan Meeting and calls the apprentice."

The leader would then say the following words,

"_I, (Leader), leader of (Clan), call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this/these apprentice(s). (He/she/they) has/have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend (him/her/them) to you as a warrior in (his/her/their) turn."_

_ "(Apprentice), do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"_

The apprentice would say the appropriate 'I do' before the leader continues.

_ "Then by the powers of (Starclan or StarClan-like-figure), I give you your warrior name. (Apprentice), from this moment you will be known as (new warrior name). (Starclan or StarClan-like-figure) honors your (virtues), and we welcome you as a full warrior of (Clan)."_

_ From Wiki:_

_ "The leader rests his or her muzzle on the apprentice's head, and he or she licks the leader's shoulder. The rest of the Clan then greets the new warrior by calling him or her by their new name.__The warrior will sit a silent vigil guarding the camp that night, except if that is not possible (such as Squirrelflight's ceremony, when the Clan did not have a camp, and the task of exploring the lake was assigned)."_

* * *

Mudpaw and Echopaw sat eagerly in front of the Highrock. They had completed their assessments, and were about to become warriors.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please meet beneath the Highrock!"

Most cats were already there, but Froststar had called their attention.

"Today is a special day. Two apprentices are ready to become warriors, "Froststar nodded to the apprentices, "Echopaw, Mudpaw, step forward."

"I, Froststar, leader of Iceclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn."

"Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Echopaw and Mudpaw nodded, "I do."

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Echopaw, from this moment you will be known as Echoheart. Starclan honors your bravery and kindness, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan."

"By the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Mudpaw, from this moment you will be known as Mudshard. Starclan honors your courage and fighting skills, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Iceclan."

The clan cheered, "Echoheart! Mudshard! Echoheart! Mudshard!"

* * *

**Virtues:**

_Bravery_

_Courage_

_Cleverness_

_Determination_

_Energy_

_Enterprise_

_Enthusiasm_

_Fighting Skill_

_Forethought _

_Honesty_

_Independence_

_Initiative_

_Intelligence_

_Kindness_

_Loyalty_

_Patience _

_Skill _

_Skill in Battle_

_Speed_

_Spirit_

_Strength_

_Thoughtfulness_

_Warmth_

_Wisdom_

_**What can you think of?**_

* * *

**Naming Guide**

**Prefixes:**

Acorn

Adder

Amber

Ant

Apple

Arch

Ash

Aspen

Badger

Bark

Beech

Beetle

Berry

Billy

Birch

Bird

Black

Blizzard

Blossom

Blue

Boulder

Bounce

Bracken

Bramble

Brave

Breeze

Briar

Bright

Brindle

Broken

Brown

Bumble

Buzzard

Cedar

Cherry

Cinder

Claw

Cloud

Clover

Creek

Crooked

Crow

Curl

Daisy

Dapple

Dark

Dawn

Dead

Dew

Doe

Dove

Drift

Duck

Dusk

Dust

Eagle

Echo

Eel

Ember

Fallen

Fallow

Fawn

Feather

Fennel

Fern

Ferret

Finch

Fire

Flail

Flame

Fleet

Flint

Flower

Fly

Fox

Freckle

Frost

Furze

Fuzzy

Golden

Goose

Gorse

Gray

Grass

Green

Hail

Half

Hare

Hawk

Hay

Hazel

Heather

Heavy

Heron

Hickory

Hollow

Holly

Honey

Ice

Ivy

Jagged

Jay

Jump

Kestrel

Kink

Lake

Larch

Lark

Leaf

Leopard

Lichen

Lightning

Lily

Lion

Little

Lizard

Log

Long

Lost

Loud

Low

Mallow

Marsh

Maple

Marigold

Meadow

Milk

Minnow

Mint

Mist

Misty

Mole

Morning

Moss

Moth

Mottle

Mouse

Mud

Mumble

Nettle

Newt

Night

Nut

Oak

Oat

Odd

Olive

One

Otter

Owl

Pale

Patch

Pear

Pebble

Perch

Petal

Pike

Pine

Plum

Pod

Pool

Poppy

Pounce

Prickle

Quail

Quick

Rabbit

Ragged

Rain

Rat

Raven

Red

Reed

Ripple

River

Robin

Rock

Rose

Rowan

Rubble

Running

Rush

Russet

Rye

Sage

Sand

Sandy

Scorch

Sedge

Seed

Shade

Shadow

Sharp

Sheep

Shell

Shrew

Shred

Silver

Sky

Small

Smoke

Snake

Sneeze

Snow

Soft

Song

Soot

Sorrel

Sparrow

Speckle

Spider

Splash

Spotted

Squirrel

Stag

Starling

Stoat

Stone

Storm

Sun

Swallow

Sweet

Swift

Tall

Talon

Tangle

Tansy

Tawny

Thistle

Thorn

Thrush

Thunder

Tiger

Timber

Tiny

Toad

Torn

Trout

Tumble

Twig

Vine

Vole

Web

Weed

Wet

Whisker

White

Wild

Willow

Wind

Woolly

Yellow

* * *

**Suffixes:**

bee

belly

berry

bird

blaze

branch

breeze

briar

bright

brook

burr

claw

cloud

creek

dapple

dawn

dusk

dust

ear

eye

eyes

face

fall

fang

feather

fern

fin

fire

fish

flight

flower

foot

frost

fur

gorse

hawk

heart

jaw

kit

leaf

leap

leg

light

mask

mist

moon

mouse

nose

pad

paw

pelt

petal

pool

poppy

puddle

scar

shade

shine

sky

slip

snow

song

speck

spirit

splash

spots

spring

star

stem

step

storm

stream

strike

stripe

tail

talon

thorn

throat

tooth

tuft

water

watcher

whisker

willow

wind

wing

wish

whisper

**Note: these aren't the only prefixes and suffixes, but they are ones in the warriors series.**


End file.
